


I'm addicted just a little bit to the way he's making me feel

by suckerforblove



Series: How it's like to date Derek Hale [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Also kind of, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Come Swallowing, Denial of Feelings, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Manhandling, Mentions of Bottom Derek (kind of implied actually), Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pet Names, Pillow Talk, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming, Slow Build, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Unrequited Love, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Pain-Relief Magic, during sex, kind of, more like 'gentle manhandling', more like fluffy dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforblove/pseuds/suckerforblove
Summary: Stiles always thought Derek would be aggressive and rough in bed. But he's not disappointed to find out he was wrong.or, Stiles and Derek having a sexy morning after Stiles mentions he thought the other was aggressive in bed and is curious to know why he isn't. Derek shows him with detailed explanations (dirty talk) and pet names. Stiles needs to explain to himself again they're just fuckbuddies.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: How it's like to date Derek Hale [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420468
Comments: 16
Kudos: 348





	I'm addicted just a little bit to the way he's making me feel

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Love Me Right", from Rendezvous At Two, one of the songs I listened to while writting it.
> 
> I felt like I love smut too much to write a series of things happening between Sterek without a chapter focused on it. But I'm also a sucker for Derek being a softie and pet names, so here's the result.

Stiles always had a creative and imaginative mind. It was so easy for him to picture scenes as if they really were happening since he was very young. He spent his teenage years mastering the ability to create scenarios in his head and that didn’t change when he became an adult. His mind could always surprise people with how far it went in all subjects.

After the first time he slept with Derek, he stopped feeling guilty or stupid about his long-term crush on the werewolf. He admitted how attracted to the man he was and how much he thought about him before, his body, his face, his eyes, his hands… Well, yes, he may have thought about him a little too much, even, but always convinced himself it was nothing.

After their first time, he allowed not only himself to think about it, but also to reminisce about his previous ones. And that’s when he notice the differences between how he expected Derek to act and how he actually acted, how he behaved in bed wasn’t at all how his teenage self used to fantasie sex with him - not that it meant it wasn’t as good, it was just… _different_.

Stiles always took Derek for someone who kissed roughly, expected it to be even a little painful. He imagined bites and strong hands being controlling to make the other person do exactly what he wanted. In his imagination, the werewolf would pin him down and be in control the whole time, dominating the kiss and having things his way.

But, it was _nothing_ like that.

Hale would approach him calmly, breathing against his cheek before finally touching his lips. And the touch would be soft and hesitant, at first. When their tongues would meet, their lips would brush deliciously and it could only be described as something close to sweet. Not chaste, it was deep and sexy and Derek's tongue would take its time to explore every part of his mouth, but he was so… patient. He was so gentle with his intensity that made everything l ~~iterally~~ harder.

His hands weren't roughly exploring Stiles' body or groping him with no mercy. They didn’t pin the younger down, neither instructed him to do anything.

Instead, he liked to cup Stiles face, caress his neck and slowly trace his thumb right under his jawline. He would also take his time to get to know the human’s body every single time, holding his body close by his waist and keeping their chests glued together while they’d kiss deeply. Sometimes, he kissed him sweeter than that, not intending to go further, but it always felt intense.

If he was wrong about kissing Derek, he had no idea how wrong he had been about sex with the man.

Undressing didn't involve ripped clothes and aggressive pushing into the bed. No, Derek would slowly put his hand underneath his shirt, pause the kiss for a moment to look straight into his eyes to ask: " _May I?_ ". The question was always asked, always in a kind tone, a little out of breath, but the thought behind it warmed Stiles’ heart.

And Stiles wasn't even sure what he was asking about, but he always nodded either way. He could do anything, everything. And then a hot palm would press against his skin, moving from his side to his back, almost all the way up to his neck before tracing down his spine. As he did that, Hale would pull away again to grab the hem of his shirt and take it off of him with such a graciousness Stiles didn't know he had. His eyes would flicker from the boy's face to his bare chest, seeming to be memorizing the sight in front of him.

Something about his eyes, about the tenderness, the fondness they carried made Stiles' heart race even faster. The way Derek would take his time to take off each piece of clothing, soft touches lingering while their eyes would often connect and result in corresponding smiles, the shared intimacy seeming even more private because of that.

Unable to keep his hands to himself with a Greek God standing inches from him, Stiles would let his hands explore. He’d run his fingertips everywhere he could, almost eager to know more about that body, watching every reaction, everytime the werewolf’s breath hitched, everytime he gasped, everytime his eyelids fluttered.

And Derek would let him. No rush, no shame, they’d just explore each other's body, inch by inch slowing down as if they were mapping the other or trying to memorize every detail. That's how their clothes were removed, one by one. Sometimes, when Stiles was a bit more eager, Hale allowed him to undress them both a little faster, but it was just as weird to see the man give up control like that.

His mind was interrupted by kisses being planted on his shoulder. He turned on the bed to face Derek, adjusting the thin blue cover on his waist before finding those green eyes focused on him with the same intensity as usual. Fuck, did he always stared at Stiles like that? Because the human couldn’t quite point out if it changed, how different that look was from when he used to think the werewolf hated him and was just glaring.

“Good morning.” Derek whispered, moving closer to his face. His breath let away he had already gotten up and brushed his teeth, but Stiles couldn’t think about it enough because soon his lips were covered by those eager ones.

“No, my morning breath…” he mumbled, earning a snort, but Derek just kissed him deeper. “You have no sense of… I don’t know, self preservation.”

“That may be true, but not because I’m kissing you before you brush your teeth.” The werewolf raised an eyebrow with amusement, capturing his lips again. “I’m just getting my good morning kisses.”

“Alright.” Stiles laughed, allowing himself to be hugged tightly against the hard chest that was always so comfortable. With Derek, it was always like that, something that he could only call ‘a gentle manhandling’. “Good morning, then.”

“You know, I knew you were awake mainly because your scent gave you away.” Derek nudged him playfully on the ribs. “You know, your… Excitement.”

“You mean you could smell I was horny.” Stiles simplified and earned a chuckle, his waist being softly caressed by one of the werewolf’s strong hands. “I was thinking about you.”

“Good.” Derek muttered against his skin, lips touching the point right under Stiles’ ear and making the human shiver. “What exactly?”

“How different you are from what I expected.” he blurted out, feeling how Derek stilled next to him. “Not in a bad way, Sourwolf. I just thought you would be… You know, _aggressive.”_

“Did you want me to be aggressive?” Hale pulled away slightly, trying to keep the blank expression, but failing. He seemed nervous. “I mean, do you want me to be more… Aggressive?”

“No, you fool.” Stiles reached out to stroke the other’s hair gently. “I just meant that, I don’t know, I took you for someone who’d be into rough sex. And, instead, you are… Gentle. It’s intense, but in a different way. And I wouldn’t have it any other way, I assure you, big guy.”

“Then, why were you thinking about it?” Hale rubbed his nose down Stilinski’s throat, but his tone was still insecure. “I mean, would you, I don’t know, would you like me to do something different?”

“Der, no. Of course not, you’re so fucking good in bed. Sex with you is so different from anything I’ve ever felt, I can’t even explain how much I enjoy it, I love it.” he said, a little distracted by Derek’s breath on the side of his neck sending shivers down his spine. “You know I’m not lying, you’re listening to my heart, right?”

Hale didn’t answer. He just snuggled closer, mouth leaving wet kisses where Stiles’ neck met his shoulder and then moving to his collarbone. One of his hands held the human close by the waist and the other caressed his side, stopping on his nipple and rubbing the thumb against it in circular motions.

“What do you want, then?” the werewolf questioned before licking a fat stripe up to the boy’s chin. “Why was that on your mind?”

“I was just curious, I guess. It’s different, but I’m happy you’re like this. Considerate, gentle, I love how you make me feel, Derek. I just want you to touch me and fuck me like you know how to do best.” he tried to calm himself down enough to make sure the other understood what he was trying to say. “I guess I just wanted to know why you do it like this.”

“Why?” Derek echoed, something changing in his eyes.

Next thing Stilinski knew, his hips were being straddled and the werewolf was kissing him hard. Still not rough, but deeply. Then, Derek’s mouth moved to his ear and his hands found a nipple each, twisting them in a way that made the human let out a heavy breath, mouth watering with the thought that Derek’s naked ass was right above his also naked groin.

“Because I love seeing you fall apart like this.” the man whispered, lips brushing his ear. “I love seeing how you react to my touches, Stiles.” As if to prove his point, his fingers pressed a little harder, not enough to hurt, but enough to send a wave of pain-pleasure through Stiles’ whole body and make him whimper. “I love hearing the sounds you make, how you whimper like that…”

One of Derek’s hands moved down Stiles’ abs, short nails scratching the milky skin softly and leaving light red marks. He stopped, moved his whole body lower to fit between the man’s thighs and traced his way down to their inner part with one finger. Brown eyes were locked on him while he smirked, thumb rubbing on the soft skin underneath Stiles’ balls and making him gasp loudly.

“I love how you gasp, how you squirm under my touches. I take my time to watch you slowly losing your mind, forgetting your ways with the words.” he licked Stiles’ inner thigh, hooking one arm under his knee. “I love how I can make you shut up, Stiles. I like the way I can turn you into a babbling mess, only able to moan my name and to ask for more.”

Hale used one hand to hold his hips down gently and the other wrapped around the man’s dick, already hard, pumping him in a torturous pace. Stiles gulped, feeling his whole body too hot and his mind couldn’t focus on anything else but Derek’s words, Derek’s touches, as every time they were together. It wasn’t anything new, what was new was Derek so talkative, engaging into some kind of dirty talk.

Since the beginning, Derek would speak the necessary (sometimes, even a little more) to make sure Stiles was on board with everything he wanted or if he was enjoying something. He didn’t hold back moans and didn’t seem shy when Stiles teased and/or flirted in a sexual way, just laughed along and answered questions about preferences in bed, but he didn’t use to talk that much while they had sex.

“You want me to tell you why I do each thing to you?” Hale asked, a little rhetorical, licking closer to Stiles’ groin, hand moving up to play with his nipples again. “I can tell you, baby, I can explain how hot you look like this, leg spread open to me, panting with just a few touches, your cock begging for attention. You look so good, so hot, wish I could take a picture of you like this, all for me, messy hair, biting on your lips, staring at me and waiting for my next actions.”

Stiles moved one hand to grab his dick, but fingers wrapped over his and moved his hand away, palm on the sheets. He tried to move his hips down, but Derek only arched an eyebrow at him, holding him down in the place and going back to jerk him off slowly - too slow.

“Derek… Please…” he huffed out, chest moving up and down quickly. “Please, Der…”

“You know, I was surprised too. You’re always talking so much, baby, but you can’t even form one coherent sentence in bed. I didn’t know you’d be so pleading…” Hale chuckled, thumb rubbing right under the tip of his dick the way that made the human squirm. “And I love it. You sound so pretty begging.”

“Fuck, Derek…” Stilinski bit his lip harder, wanting more, needing more.

“Shhh, love, it’s okay, I’m gonna give you what you want.” he smirked, moving to fondle with his balls. “I’ll open you up, okay? I’ll finger you, have my fingers inside you to reach all the places you love and your favorite spot, huh? How does it sound? Being filled with my fingers? Wanna fuck yourself on them, Stiles?”

“Yes, please, fuck.” he nodded eagerly, holding his breath when Derek’s middle finger circled his rim, arching his back with want. “Yes.”

“But first, love…” Derek pulled away completely, making a whimper in protest leave his lips before he could stop it. “No, don’t be frustrated, I just want you to move, can you get a pillow to put under your lower back, baby? Make it easier for me, huh?”

He nodded again, trying to do as he was told quickly and finding those green eyes watching him with such intensity. He received a grin, hands caressing his legs, up his thighs and rubbing patterns on his hips in a soothing way. Derek looked down at him, those muscles flexing when he spread Stiles’ legs as wide as he wanted and moved his knees higher to expose him better.

“You look so eager for me, Stiles. That’s so hot, baby, I love it so much. Can’t wait to be inside you.” he grabbed Stiles’ ass, massaging the asscheeks with both hands and spreading them. “But I wanna taste you first.”

Without another word, he lowered his face until it was between Stiles’ thighs, giving them a kiss each before licking his cock. Stiles grabbed the sheets next to him, eyes closing with the amount of sensations, a grunt leaving his mouth when the tip of his dick was sucked hard into those lips he knew very well.

“Your dick tastes so good, baby.” Derek groaned, almost sounding mad, soon wrapping those lips around the human’s cock and lowering his head. He hummed appreciatively, tongue massaging the length.

“Fuck, fuck, Derek… Derek, shit.” he breathed out, hand grabbing the soft black hair and trying to ground himself. “Fuck, so good, so good…”

Derek pulled away, smirking while he licked the man’s balls, sucking each into his mouth and letting them out with a ‘pop’ that shouldn’t have sounded as hot as they sounded. With that scene, Stiles couldn’t do anything else but watch the man having fun and taking his time to lick, kiss and suck, his balls and his dick, giving them equal attention.

When Hale’s tongue lapped at his perineum, Stiles braced himself, knowing what was to come next. His fingers tightened the grip on Derek’s hair and his free hand reached for the mattress, mouth dry with the expectation. But, of course, nothing was that easy with the werewolf and he simply gave a bunch of kitten licks there, going back to lick Stiles’ balls and toying with the man’s nipples enough to distract him.

Stiles was sure he was nearly going insane, but the werewolf spread his asscheeks again and licked a long stripe, tongue flat. He tensed, pre-come dripping on his own belly as Derek prodded with the tip of his tongue, flickering it on his rim for a while before sucking into it and making Stilinski’s legs shake and a moan leave his mouth.

“Your pretty hole tastes even better, you know?” he muttered against his asscheek, going right back to eat Stiles out.

He took his time, enjoying it as if it was a delicious meal that he didn’t want to end too soon. He licked, used his whole mouth to cover his asshole while jerking off his cock slowly, palm of his hand rubbing on the head to spread the pre-come and make it less dry. He made sure Stiles was just a babbling mess, just as he described.

“You look so good, so hot like this. You’re letting out such pretty sounds, baby.” he praised, focusing his attention on the head of Stiles’ cock and licking it a few times. It was almost too much, but at the same time, not enough. “Can you pass me the lube, baby? It’s on your right, on the second drawer, can you reach it?”

Stiles knew the man was doing it on purpose, but he nodded, trying to clear his mind just enough to open the drawer and find the lube. His fingers were trembling slightly and his mind was foggy, but he grabbed the tube and offered to Derek, dropping it in the middle of the bed and hurrying to get it again. The werewolf chuckled, both hands covering his and keeping him steady while the man popped the bottle open and coated two fingers with it, closing it again.

“Hold it for me, huh?” he asked, using his clean hand to lower Stiles’ and the other hand reached between his asscheeks, fingers spreading the lube. “I love seeing you falling apart, I know I’ve said it before, but you look so ruined and blissed at the same time. A little desperate as well. Desperate for my fingers in your cute ass, love? Want me to fill your pretty hole, don’t you?”

“Yes, please, do it, ple- Oh!” he was interrupted by a finger pressing inside him, going two knuckles deep in one swift motion. “Yes, yes, fuck.”

Hale moved his finger out, then back in and kept the slow pace, going as deep as he could everytime. Stiles closed his eyes, feeling too hot, when he wrapped his other’s hand around his dick and moved it up and down, finding a rhythm. A maddening rhythm that made Stiles’ spine arch and he moaned.

“Open your eyes, love.” Derek asked him, a second finger joining and starting to move as well. “Look at me, let me see your beautiful eyes while I fuck you with my fingers. You look so hot, opening up for me so well, such a good boy.”

Because Derek wasn’t usually verbal in bed, every word he said made Stiles want to moan and grind down on his lap until he came all over his chest being called “baby”, “love” and a “good boy”. He didn’t know how much he liked those pet names, always felt weird when someone he was dating tried to use them, but with Derek… He just had to remind himself later that they weren’t dating, they were friends with benefits and the nicknames were only for sexy times.

Their eyes locked and he forgot everything he was thinking, mainly because the fingers inside him moved until they brushed his prostate, rubbing the spot until Stiles saw stars. His vision went blurry, but he kept his eyes opened, grinding down his hips to fuck himself back onto those fingers and feeling them scissoring from time to time. He moaned a bit louder every time, feeling already too close to orgasm.

“You look so good, so hot, love.” Derek whispered in his ear, body hovering over his and keeping the pace with his fingers, his other hand speeding up on Stiles’ dick. “You’re so good, Stiles, good boy. Can’t wait to fuck you, to be inside you, have you moaning my name while I fuck you so good, so deep. I love seeing you on my dick, my love.”

“Derek, stop, fuck.” he asked, grabbing both of the werewolf’s wrists and seeing the other stop immediately, frowning with concern. “Fuck.”

“Stiles?” Hale questioned him, eyes searching carefully for whatever was wrong while he pulled his fingers out. “What happened?”

“Too much, I was- I don’t…” he tried, out of breath. “Don’t wanna come yet.”

Relief was clear on the werewolf’s face as his shoulders relaxed, hands hesitantly touching Stiles’ hips and staring into his eyes. “Were too close?”

“Yeah, fuck.” he nodded, breathlessly. “Just that, too good.”

“Can I keep touching you?” Derek asked, kissing his neck. “Is it okay if I keep fingering you?”

“Yes, please.” he nodded, gulping. “Can you- Just… Not my dick, not yet…”

“Sure, love.” Hale teased with a finger running on the man’s dick, smirking when he squirmed. “Sorry. I’ll use three fingers now, is it okay?”

“Just- Yeah, just… Your dick- Please, soon.” he almost begged, gasping and relaxing his body as he felt three fingers pressing inside him. “Oh, fuck, fuck, oh shit.”

“Shhh, it’s okay, love.” he kissed Stiles’ shoulder, feeling how tight he was around his fingers. “I’ll fuck you soon, I promise, baby. Just gotta make sure I won’t hurt you when I slide my dick inside of you and fuck you so good you forget your name, okay? Wanna make sure your pretty hole can fit me while I slam into you, but I’ll be quick.”

He fulfilled his promise shortly, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the mattress. He tried to get the lube from Stiles’ hand, but the human made a motion for him to move and poured some on his dick, mouth watering from how much he loved to put that hard dick on his mouth and suck on them for long amounts of time and he wouldn’t have that opportunity at that moment.

“Why are you whining, love?” Derek questioned him, cupping his face while allowing the human to jerk him off a little. “What is it that you want?”

“Blow you.” Stiles licked his lips, eyes focusing on how the man’s dick was red and hard, so ready to pulse in his mouth. He couldn’t help whining again, hearing a chuckle and feeling a soft rub on his cheek.

“Oh, love, but I wanna be inside your ass.” Derek’s thumb touched his bottom lip, quickly being sucked into his mouth greedily. “I’ll let you blow me later, okay?” he assured, moving to kiss his lips after a noise in agreement. “How do you want me to fuck you, love? Hands and knees sound good?”

“Wanna ride you first.” he mumbled, hands grabbing Derek and accepting his help to sit up. “Fuck, you’re so hot.”

Derek smirked at him, lying down and resting his back on the pillows behind him. Not thinking twice, the human straddled his thighs and breathed out, staring at the other’s torso in awe. His hands caressed him, fingers touching those muscles and feeling them against his palm. He would never stop being amazed with how hot that man under him was.

“C’mon, baby, let me inside you.” Derek asked him, hands grabbing his ass strongly while nuzzling on the man’s shoulder. “Sit your delicious ass on my dick, I wanna feel you around me, love.”

Those words made Stilinski clench around nothing and the emptiness rushed him to lift his hips, using the strong shoulders in front of him as support. Holding his waist, Derek reached down to line up his dick and guide the younger down, watching closely to his facial expressions. Slowly, Stiles felt the man’s cock forcing his way in, not too painful, but still a little uncomfortable because he hadn’t been the bottom in a week or so. Before the pain could become noticeable, the human felt it being drained and looked at Hale’s arm, black veins showing him the man was taking his pain away with his werewolf powers.

“You don’t have to…” he tried to argue, staring at the man’s arm to show him what he meant.

“Shhh, just relax and enjoy it.” the werewolf’s hand on his waist forced him down and he gasped, feeling himself completely filled. “Look at you, baby. So gorgeous sitting on my cock, impaling yourself on my dick, such a good boy. You feel so good, so good around me, love. So tight, but fit me so well.”

Stiles couldn’t help but clench with the words, moaning low and grabbing Derek’s biceps. Their eyes locked and tilted his head to get a kiss, promptly having his neck held and mouth covered, their tongues meeting while the older grinded his hips up. With a gasp, Stilinski pulled away and sank his nails on the man’s shoulder, moving his hands down his back to move their upper bodies closer.

The younger’s knees were set on the bed and he used it to leverage the movements his hips started to make, riding Derek as if his life depended on it. His hands explored the werewolf’s torso again, feeling those abs while watching his face contorted in pleasure. He was reaching so deeply, it felt so good that Stiles merely heard his own loud moans filling the room.

When the tip of Derek’s dick touched his prostate, his hips stilled and he kept the angle to grind down. The curses spilled from his parted lips as he threw his head back, his exposed neck making the werewolf’s instincts kick in - as sometimes happened during sex - and he growled, beta eyes glowing while he licked at the skin.

One of his hands rubbed the younger’s nipples, pinching them between two fingers and sucking marks along the man’s collarbone. Stiles kept moving his hips, moaning louder each time his pleasure spot was stimulated, but what made Derek let out a groan was when he felt short nails scratching his chest at the same time the human clenched down around him.

“Fuck, Stiles.” Derek brushed back a strand of hair that stuck on the younger’s forehead because of the sweat, tracing down his face and cupping his cheek. “You look so hot, baby, just like that. Keep moving your hips like that, you feel so good around my dick, love. I love to hear you moaning, you’re so tight.”

“Der, please, Der…” his rhythm faltered and his hands grabbed the man’s shoulder again. “Fuck me, please. Oh, God.”

“Want me to fuck you good now, love?” he whispered, voice raspy and almost in a sweet tone, but he was using his inhuman strength to flip them around, putting Stiles’ back on the mattress and sliding his dick inside the man again. “You look ruined, baby. Your pretty lips are so swollen because you keep biting on them, you’re so sweaty, so hard and wet…” he wrapped a hand around his dick to prove it. “I love going deep inside of you, just like this, staying inside for a moment before fucking you properly, the way you like it.”

“I like everything.” Stiles stuttered, a loud sob leaving his mouth as he tried to make Hale move his hips. “Please, Der, more. Please, fuck.”

“Shhh, my love, it’s okay, I’ve got you. You know I’ve got you.” Derek shushed him, dropping kisses all over his face while thrusting his hips. “Your ass is something else, baby, you’re so hot. Do you feel how good it feels? My dick moving in and out of your ass, going deep, then leaving you feeling empty. But not for long, huh? Do you feel my dick filling you up, baby?”

“Yes, yes, yes.” he cried out, legs around Derek’s waist forcing the man deeper inside of him. “Fuck, Derek, so good.”

His hands were keeping a dead grip on the man’s back, Hale’s hips slamming against his and earning sounds he only made when he was being fucked by the werewolf. When his prostate began to be stimulated with intent, he felt a wave of pleasure drowning his whole body, legs abandoning the other’s waist as he trembled under the muscled body. His dick leaked a constant stream of cum and he parted his lips, but no sound left.

Derek knew his body enough to know what was happening, so he simply made sure his dick was positioned in the right place and kept steady movements, pinching one of the human’s nipples. While he watched the pleasured face, the werewolf groaned and didn’t stop his thrusts, bending forward to kiss the boy’s lips softly.

“Fuck, Der… Slow down…” Stilinski wailed, sucking in a harsh breath.

Derek did as asked, locking eyes with the human and using one finger to touch the amount of cum pooling in the middle of his tummy, gathering enough to bring up to his lips and taste them. The sight made the younger groan, wrapping his hand around his dick and jerking off even with the sensibility caused by the intense untouched orgasm he just had.

“C’mon, love, turn around. On your hands and knees, let me fuck you until I cum inside of you.” Hale asked, voice sounding too sexy to be denied. Not that Stiles would deny it either way, so he did as told immediately. “Good boy, baby, so good for me. Look so good like this, so eager, aren’t you? So eager for my dick.”

“Please, Derek.” he asked, crying out with his face pressed on the bed when the man pushed inside again, setting a slow but steady pace. “Fuck, yes, yes, more.”

Knowing very well what he meant, the werewolf reached around him to wrap his fingers around his neglected dick and felt the man trembling under his body. Increasing the rhythm of his hips, he also made the younger fuck into his fist faster, pleased with the moans he was rewarded with. His lips kissed Stiles’ shoulders and the back of his neck, nibbling at some spot that would surely get bruised.

“Derek, I’m gonna… Fuck, I’m close…” he warned, voice showing how out of breathe he was. “Yes, more, fuck.”

“Yes, love, go ahead. Cum for me, spill your come all over my sheets, with my dick fucking you deep.” Derek encouraged him. “You look so needy like this, I wanna see you cum, wanna see your face as your second orgasm makes you tremble on my cock from how good I’m filling you. Go ahead, love, be a good boy for me and cum now.”

With that, Hale fucked him harder, watching as he dropped to his elbows for a few seconds before completely releasing his shoulders and face into the mattress. His whole body was shaking and his legs would’ve given up if the werewolf wasn’t holding by the waist with his free hand. Shortly after that, Stilinski convulsed on the bed with a loud groan and hands gripping the other’s wrists forcefully, spilling cum on the sheets.

As he lied down, his body completely relaxed as he tried to breath steadily, Derek pulled out and rubbed his dick along the crack of his ass, using both hands to press his asscheeks together and create more friction. His eyes found Stiles looking back over his shoulders with a fucked out expression, but the man still had enough energy in him to reach out to grab his arm and pull him closer.

“On my mouth.” he whispered, mouth dry.

Derek knew he was only saying it because he truly wanted it, so he didn’t ask if he was sure - as he had done a few times in the past whenever he thought it was too much to handle. Instead, he carefully flipped Stiles’ body over and wrinkled his nose with how messy he was, but it looked so hot he didn’t care much.

His intentions were just to jerk off, finish off on his face and let the other taste it, but Stiles grabbed his hips and encouraged him to fuck his mouth lazily. Derek mostly let the tip inside the human’s mouth, seeing those unfocused brown eyes looking up and losing his cool, fucking half of his dick inside those plump lips and feeling weak from watching them stretching around him that way.

“Baby, I’m… Fuck, I’m cumming.” he grabbed the human’s hair, hearing a low agreement that vibrated on his cock and sent him over the edge. “Fuck.”

It wasn’t a surprise to see the younger swallowing his come down, but it was still hot as fuck and made him groan loudly, adjusting himself until he was lying next to the other. They stood there, facing each other and recovering their breaths, hearts slowly coming back to their usual pace on their chests.

“You should be illegal.” was the first thing Stiles said, earning a chuckle. “That’s the best way to wake up, you know?”

“I agree, completely.” the werewolf nodded, reaching to rub the back of his fingers on the boy’s cheek in a delicate motion. “Understood why now?”

“Fuck, yes.” Stilinski laughed, thanking him for that cue to diverge the attention on his heart racing from the soft touches Derek insisted in giving him after they had sex. “You’re good at dirty talk, by the way.”

“I wasn’t trying to talk dirty, I was just… I don’t know, showing you what I see and what I feel when we…” he trailed off, shrugging and pulling the other closer.

“Do the dirty.” Stiles jokingly finished the sentence, giving him a suggestive look. “It was good. If you want to, you can do it more often. I’d like it.”

“Okay.” Hale agreed, a bit too serious from the tone of their conversation.

Stiles allowed himself to be gently manhandled again, not complaining when he had a strong chest as a pillow. He closed his eyes, feeling the werewolf playing with his hair while casually intertwined their fingers. It felt so intimate, cuddling together naked like that while holding hands and having his hair caressed so softly that his chest ached a little.

_“It means nothing, we’re just friends with benefits, fuckbuddies, whatever. I need to get over my feelings in order to keep his friendship and this mindblowing sex.”_ he thought to himself. _“Fuck, he called me **love**.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and, if you do, please let me know what you think (if you feel comfortable).
> 
> I appreciate all comments and kudos!
> 
> All the love!


End file.
